hxhoriginalfandomcom-20200213-history
Camilla Kyranis
|Kana = カミラ=キラニス|Aliases = Milla (by Ashe)|Aliases 2 = Greenie|Aliases 3 = Shorty|Age = 12 (Debut) 14 (Current)|Gender = Female|Height = |Weight = |Birthday = December 25|Eye Color = Green|Hair Color = Black|Family = King Kyranis (Father)|Family 2 = Lilly Kyranis (Mother)|Family 3 = Ashe Kyranis (Older brother)|Occupation = Hunter|Occupation 2 = Medical Student|Previous Occupation = Student|Type = Conjuration|Abilities = Ribbons' Barrier (リボンの結界)|Abilities 2 = Bloody Ribbon (血リボンの銃)|Equipment = Knives|Japanese Voice = Mai Kadowaki (1999)|Japanese Voice 2 = Saori Hayami (2011)|English Voice = Kate Higgins (1999)|English Voice 2 = Cherami Leigh (2011)|Equipment 2 = Books|Novel = Chapter 1|Anime = Fanon|Previous Occupation 2 = Nurse|Manga = Fanon|Image1Name = Before|Image1 = Camilla_MI_3.png|Image2Name = Current|Image2 = Camilla_MI.png}}Category:Female Characters Category:Conjurers Camilla Kyranis (カミラ=キラニス) is a Hunter and a medical student. She is the little sister of Ashe Kyranis. Appearance Camilla has black hair, pale skin, and emerald green eyes. She usually wears green and black clothes which are embroidered in lace. During the Chimera Ant arc, her hair is long—however, after, she trades her long hair for a bob cut. Personality Camilla is straightforward and blunt, never hiding the fact that she likes or dislikes someone. While she has a sharp tongue, she is kind at heart and only wishes to see those she is close to happy. She enjoys poking fun at others—allies and enemies alike—which results in them getting exasperated. She is possessive and protective to a fault, and she puts Ashe on a pedestal above the rest; she especially dislikes seeing others get close to him as she is worried that they might steal him away. She is willing to threaten anyone whom she deems untrustworthy, and she usually places barriers inside of them in order to keep tabs on them or explode them if they confirm her suspicions. She has no qualms about killing if the situation calls for it. She is levelheaded and is rarely ever seen in a fit of anger. Even when angered, she manages to keep her cool and only ever smirks and/or delivers snarky remarks. She loves books and can absorb knowledge much faster than any human being; as a result, she has an extensive knowledge about even the most trivial of subjects and can bring up such information right off the top of her head. Background Camilla was born and raised in NGL. Due to her parents' passing shortly after she was born, she was raised by Ashe—this resulting in her very strong attachment to him. She spent most of her days at home, reading books and absorbing as much knowledge as possible. She then used this newfound knowledge to make inventions and medicines to benefit the people of her state without charge. A few years after, she started working in an underground clinic as a nurse, but left in order to take the Hunter Exam to fulfill her curiosity. Plot yes Equipment * Knives: Camilla keeps knives hidden in her boots and is seen using them on several occasions. Abilities & Powers Camilla has all the benefits granted by her status as Hunter. Enhanced Perception: - Enhanced Strength: - Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: - Enhanced Agility: - Enhanced Stamina: - Enhanced Durability: -''' '''Enhanced Endurance: - Genius-Level Intellect: - Master Strategist: - Master Hand to Hand Combatant: - Master Weapon Specialist: - Nen Camilla is a Conjurer who is also well versed in Emission and Manipulation. - - - - Quotes * (To Bisky) "I don't miss my parents. I never got the chance to know them, so I don't feel anything for them. I know they loved me and Brother unconditionally—at least that's what Brother told me... I still don't feel anything. Terrible, right?" * (To Nabi) "Make one wrong move, and I'll kill you. I won't hesitate to do so." * (To Ashe) "I'm sorry... I'm sorry for being such a troublesome sister... I'm sorry for holding you back all of these years, preventing you from enjoying life to the fullest... All because I wanted you to myself... I'm so selfish. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." * (To Nabi) "Naturally, I intend to move forward. Brother wouldn't want it any other way." Trivia * Camilla's appearance is based on Sieglinde Sullivan from Kuroshitsuji. * Despite being an atrocious cook, Camilla can make food look good.